


The World Was (Never) Wide Enough

by ElectricChasm



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Diary, F/M, Friendship, Hamilton References, One-Shot, Post-Heathers, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricChasm/pseuds/ElectricChasm
Summary: In her journey, Veronica Sawyer finds out the world was only wide enough for one of them. Somehow, she finds space for him in the pages of her diary, writing about an event that shouldn't have had to happen."It's him or me, the world will never be the same!"





	The World Was (Never) Wide Enough

Veronica Sawyer began to write, but not furiously, as she had done so before. Rather, she chose her words carefully. After all, how are you supposed to write about someone who managed to kill three popular kids, almost blow up the entirety of Westerburg High, and be the worst/best thing of your life? 

 

_Dear Diary, maybe I was too young and blind to see, that the world wasn't wide enough for both Jason Dean and me. You see, I should have seen this coming a mile away. It's Ich Luge all over again, he lied and broke promises to me. He was already drowning in his troubles and his nomadic lifestyle. Eventually, he would combust, explode like the sort of bomb he wanted to blow up the school. And yes, he did blow up, so I could make things right. Things really changed after that, didn't they? No more red scrunchie to speak of. That shit is gone. Now, the entire school is a lot more friendly towards each other and at ease. But I'm not. Sometimes I feel like J.D. is still there, and I dream that we are in a world where we are puzzle pieces, always destined to fit. The space would be wide enough._

 

"Veronica!" Martha carried a tray of snacks as she walked to where Veronica was curled up. "Princess Bride is starting soon. You can come join us, if you're done with all the writing. Are you sure you're not tired of the movie by now?"

 

"I'll be there in a minute!" She said, remembering that McNamara was still waiting downstairs too. "Oh, and I'm never going to be tired of that movie. Guess I'm a sucker for happy endings."

 

She wrote some final words to close her thoughts on J.D., for now.

 

_Even though that I may never be able to fit him in my life again, see him in all his trench-coat wearing glory, I can still fit my friends in my life. I've made time for them, and things will never come in our way. Not even his presence. I will remember him, but we don't fit together in this world._

 

_Sincerely, Me_

 

With the final stroke, she shut the diary and rushed down the stairs in time to join her friends on the couch.

 

 


End file.
